Picture Perfect Memories
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Set three years after the Cullen's left. Jasper and the Cullen family go to see a musical, when they see a familiar face, they find out her secrets and what happened to her. I don't own twilight in anyway ( Damn...)


**Picture Perfect Memories.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jasper couldn't understand why Esme was so desperate to see this musical. Les Miserables, whatever it was called. He just didn't get her fascination with it.

'' Jasper time to go!'' Esme's excited voice shouted, another downside was that they had to wear fancy clothes, so Jasper had found himself wearing a shirt and tie, along with the other guys.

'' Coming Esme.'' he walked down the stairs. Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand, Carlisle and Esme were happily chatting. The sight that sickened him was Alice and Edward hugging

'' Let's go!'' Esme said running out of the door

'' She's eager. Like a high chipmunk.'' Emmett said amused.

* * *

About a 2 hours later they arrived in New York, they were at a Broadway theatre. Jasper didn't really pay attention to the first few songs, until he recognized a familliar face singing a song

_'' On my own._

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone._

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own.''_ Jasper looked to his family in shock. It was Bella. He hadn't seen her since he came back and told her about Alice and Edward, and they... no he didn't want to think about it.

'' Bella-Boo?'' Emmett whispered, Rosalie grabbed his hand and held it

'' It's Bella isn't it?'' Esme asked with tears in her eyes, Jasper nodded trying not to think of his night with Bella three years ago... they watched as Bella's last scene came on

**MARIUS**

_Good God, what are you doing?_

_'Ponine, have you no fear?_

_Have you seen my beloved?_

_Why have you come back here?_

**BELLA/ EPONINE**

_Took the letter like you said_

_I met her father at the door_

_He said he would give it_

_I don't think I can stand anymore_

**MARIUS**

_Eponine, what's wrong?_

_There's something wet upon your hair_

_Eponine, you're hurt_

_You need some help_

_Oh, God, it's everywhere!_

**BELLA/EPONINE**

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

**MARIUS**

_But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

**BELLA/EPONINE**

_Just hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me_

**MARIUS**

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

**BELLA/EPONINE**

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

**MARIUS(in counterpoint)**

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

_I'm here_

_I will stay with you_

_Till you are sleeping_

**BELLA/EPONINE**

_And rain..._

**MARIUS**

_And rain..._

**BELLA/EPONINE**

_Will make the flowers..._

**MARIUS**

_Will make the flowers... grow..._

( The man that played Marius kissed her, and Jasper felt the sudden need to tear the man away from Bella.)

**ENJOLRAS**

_She is the first to fall_

_The first of us to fall upon this barricade_

**MARIUS**

_Her name was Eponine_

_Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid._

**COMBEFERRE**

_We fight here in her name_

**PROUVAIRE**

_She will not die in vain._

**LESGLES**

_She will not be betrayed._

Esme had venom tears in her eyes at Bella's performance. Her 'daughter' was grown up.

'' Do you think we could try and speak with her?'' Carlisle asked proud of Bella

'' We should be able to.'' Rosalie said in awe of Bella's performance. Once the play was over they went to Bella's dressing room and knocked

'' Coming!'' she said, she opened the door with a small smile which turned into a slight frown

''Hi!'' Emmett said breaking the silence

'' What are you all doing here?'' Bella whispered

'' We came to see the show.'' Alice said

'' I can tell.''

'' You were amazing!'' Esme said, Bella smiled and reluctantly hugged Esme

'' Thank you.''

'' Is there any place we can speak with you privately?'' Carlisle asked

'' My apartment.'' she gave them her address and they left.

* * *

Bella arrived at her apartment

'' Polly! I'm home!'' the sixteen year old girl looked at her employer

'' Oh, hello Miss Swan.''

'' Polly, you can go home for tonight.''

'' Thank you Miss Swan, I'll just clean up first.'' Bella smiled and walked into the living room where a little girl played. This girl had honey-blonde longish curled hair, pale skin, a mash up of her mother and father's facial features and her mothers big brown eyes.

'' Mami!'' the girl said reaching up for her mother

'' Hello Amy!'' Bella said lying down beside her daughter

'' Pway wit me?'' she asked

'' Alright.'' Bella said kissing the top of her daughters head, they played for a while before Bella put her to bed. Five minutes later the doorbell rang

'' Miss Swan! There are some guests.''

'' Send them in please.'' Bella said from where she sat on the couch, the Cullen's walked in '' You can sit down.'' Bella said softly, the all sat down

'' You have a lovely apartment.'' Esme said smiling and looking around the room happily

'' Thanks.''

'' When did you get into performing?'' Jasper asked

'' A while after you all left, when I graduated, I applied for NYADA, Julliard and Yale. I got accepted into NYADA. I got my first role as Ali in Mamma Mia, and things took off from there.''

'' Anything else happen?'' Rosalie asked

'' Well-'' Bella stopped her sentence at the sound of crying '' Excuse me.'' she rushed out of the room to Amy's room

'' MAMI!'' Amy screamed holding out for Bella, Bella picked her up and cuddled her close

'' Shh. Mami's here. You're fine.'' she whispered

'' Dweam.''

'' Nightmare?'' Amy nodded and nuzzled her face into her mothers neck, Bella stroked her daughters hair '' What about?''

'' Pweeple wit wed eyes. They were hwurting you Mami.''

'' It's okay. Do you think you can go to sleep?''

'' Need Mami.''

'' Alright. Now, you're going to meet some of Mami's old friends. Is that alright?''

'' Yes Mami.'' Amy said nodding her head, Bella set Amy down, and held her hand, they both walked out of the door to the living room where they were met with 7 very shocked vampires

'' Who the chiz is that?'' Emmett asked with wide eyes

'' This Emmett, is my daughter Amandine Renesmee Swan. Amy for short.'' Amy hid behind her mothers legs

'' She's beautiful.'' Esme said beaming

'' I know. Amy, don't be shy.'' she said softly, Amy stepped out from behind her Bella's legs, they all got a good look at her

'' Hi.'' Amy whispered, Rosalie slowly walked forward and crouched down in front of her

'' Hi Amy, I'm Rosalie.'' she said

'' You pwetty.'' she said shyly

'' You're prettier than me though.'' Bella smiled and sat on the couch beside Esme, Amy ran over fast. Vampire speed fast. Everyone was shocked.

'' How did she?'' Carlisle asked, Amy let out a yawn and cuddled into Bella's side

'' I'll answear your questions soon. First I have to put goldy locks to bed.''

'' Mami! Don't cwall me that! I want to stway up!'' Amy pouted with big puppy eyes

'' Puppy eyes don't work on me Amy. Say goodnight.'' Bella said

'' Nwight.'' Amy said glumly

'' Goodnight Amy.'' everyone said, Bella took Amy's hand and lead her o her bedroom, she tucked Amy in

'' Mami.''

'' Yes my beautiful angel?'' Bella said stroking her hair

'' Where's my dwaddy?'' Amy asked with droopy eyes, Bella froze

'' Amy, I'm not sure.''

'' Dwid you wove him?''

'' I did. Now I'm not sure.''

'' Dwid he wove me?''

'' Yes. Amy, what your father and I had was complicated. I want you to remember that.'' Bella couldn't bare to tell Amy her father didn't know about her.

'' Okway. Nwight Mami.''

'' Night angel.'' Bella said kissing her forhead. She walked back into the living room and sat back down beside Esme

'' Your questions?'' Bella asked

'' For starters, how did she run like that?'' Carlisle asked

'' Her father, was a vampire.''

'' So she's a hybrid?''

'' You could say that.''

'' Okay, then how are you not a vampire.''

'' Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I went to the volturi-''

'' WHAT?!'' Emmett and Jasper shouted jumping up

'' Shut up, I just put Amy to bed!'' Bella snapped

'' Sorry.'' they muttered

'' Anyway. When I told the volturi, Caius was hell bent on killing Amy and myself. But, Aro and Marcus made him see reason. Marcus said my pregnancy was like a humans, so I'd be fine during the birth. He told me that Amy would have two vampire abilities, speed and slight strength. Aro wanted me to join the volturi, but I politely declined, though he said for me to come back during me seventh month so I could have the child there and be turned if necessary. Luckily, I survived the birth normally, they let me leave, with the occasional Volturi member checking two or three times a year to see if everything's alright.''

'' How old is she?''

'' Three in four weeks.''

'' Who's her-''

'' I can't tell you that yet Edward, he doesn't even know about Amy.'' Bella whispered.


End file.
